nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Messenger
The Messenger is a minor Lovian newspaper. History The Messenger was a minor Lovian journal founded by members of the Lovian Communist Party in early 2010, designed to highlight "real issues in Lovia", and make the actions and plans of the LCP more transparent. The man behind the Messenger is Hengst Smid who created the newspaper with permission of August Magnus Donia. Non-members of the LCP were also allowed to write for the Messenger. The newspaper was closed around the time of the closing of the LCP. Magnus leaves 04/18/10 I'm not sure if he'll ever be back but his dream lives on Mr. Magnus left yesterday as soon as his dream for his communist republic moved forward. We will surley miss him. Reporting former comrade and LCP member Marcus Villanova Pot calling kettle black? 27 January 2010 : Despite the gains in the election (8.5% and 1 seat for new MOTC Magnus, a breakthrough for the party), attacks continue against the pro-pacifism Lovian Communist Party. Bucurestean this morning caused unrest upon claiming, "'I can tell you that Pierius Magnus and his recruited staff are no citizens. That means that they cannot participate nor vote in the elections. The King has already said that the had made a mistake." However, there is no evidence of such comments by the King and all members of the LCP are confirmed legal citizens. Any attempt to revoke their rights to vote would be an action against democracy. : The unrest conjures images of Bismarck's Germany, where malicious right-wing thugs were hired to bloodily slaughter thousands of members of the KPD, who posed little threat. The greatest threat was in fact under the government's nose: the thugs themselves, who would eventually undermine democracy enough that Hitler and his evil Nationalist Socialist Party would be able to take over the country. '' : ''The hatred of the LCP is unnecessary. In the last few days the LCP has not taken any action to undermine Lovia; is the real threat to Lovia those who hate the LCP the most? Votes were achieved by means of a legal election. The party retains its desire to be progressive and move towards a better Lovian future. An opportunity for this arose when Villanova - former LCP member - offered to begin a coalition including his democratic Lovian Republican Party. Unforunately, the hand was withdrawn due to conspiracies against the party by established supporters of other parties, who persuaded Villanova and Owen that the Communists were a force for evil. Owen remarked, "I just read thet whey were banned and they got me to join saying the PM was a dictator they should all hang." Firstly, the LCP has never protested against the Prime Minister and secondly, the proposal of hanging LCP members goes against Lovian principles. The risk now is that citizens with little knowledge of the nation's history will jump on the bandwagon in order to become respected and this is the result of a direct attack by established citizens. When will they understand that the LCP has not once harmed any other party's reputation nor harmed Lovia's democracy and that the LCP only desires progression from within the existing political system. Advertisement Sad Reflections on Society 15 January 2010 :When faced by bad news, older people often say something like 'modern times'. They seem to find rest in it, regardless of what those little words mean. One could say it is nothing more than another grievance, a reflection on how good things used to be. Regardless of how much better the past was (or not was), I do feel that something is not entirely correct in these modern times. :The main problems of today are economic in nature or the direct result of underlying economic structures. A major issue is the foreign debt that most, if not all, nations face. Governments engage themselves in big loans to create more luxury, bigger cars, cheaper air conditioning etc. These monies benefit mostly the more wealthy people in society, but are being paid back by the workers that have to create the wealth of nations in the form of commodities and services. The wealth of the middle classes is relatively lowering as a direct result of this policy. Also, unemployment rates break records every time the economy gets in a dip. The economic war between countries and international trade blocs is dominated by its own logic, the undecidable conflicts between protectionism and free trade, and it will always be the common people that suffer from it. :Luckily for us we live in the 'developed world', were things are still quite good for now. In third world countries that are forced to open up their markets for the big players things are way worse. Inter-ethnic wars are being kept alive by multinationals because chaos allows them to strengthen their control over the natural resources. The phantom of mythic national identities is being used to fuel the economic motor of the capitalist system. Not only the companies but the states too bare their share of the guilt. International law enforcement and economic institutions like the International Monetary Fund are real star players too. The hypocrisy of such statutes in the face of unilateral aggression on the part of the economically dominant states is a disgrace to all values we hold high. :There is no doubt this situation is limited by time, history will judge. But that is not what I am worried for. Another day longer like this means thousand more war victims, thousand more homeless refugees. So manny questions remain unanswered: Who will give them a place to live, something to eat? What if our own inland system implodes? What will it take for us too see that granny is right? : A message from August Magnus Donia 13 January 2010 : I, August Magnus Donia, the exiled founder of the LCP, want to adress all my communist brothers and sisters, my comrades of the Red Party. I want to inform you of the fact that, even though the opposition to our party may be fierce, we will always follow the rules of democracy and follow those of our Lovian constitution. This means we will '''never', I mean never ever, use military force or violence to reach our goals. Due to unseen circumstances I am currently the only partymember running for MOTC, in my absence. I will need you, comrades, members of our great party, to vote for me and get me into the congress where I belong! To get what is rightfully mine: a seat in the congress for "The Red Baron". In the next elections I hope we will have several more members running for MOTC. That will mean my comrades, you have to step out of the shades and become active! You have to make many useful contribution to Lovia, writing articles, discussing with our opponents, convincing them of our good intentions. Once a user reaches 50 edits, he or she will gain citizen rights. Only then, someone may vote in the Lovian elections. As the elections only last until the 27th of January 2010, we have no time to waste! Godspeed, comrades!'' : I, Hengst Smid, the current leader of the LCP, would like to add that there does seem to be a Cabal here, which is not necessarily a group of people, but a status quo that is maintained by sweeping issues underneath the carpet. My welcome here has not been warm and, while I have attracted attention, I have not done anything threatening to Lovia. The King appreciates rules - an admirable quality - but is more than happy to exile opposition on a blanket charge of sockpuppetry. Are we all the same person simply because we share similar views about the future of Lovia? Lovia cannot be frozen for ever. I would in fact like to forgive the King and accept that the actions he has taken are ones out of fear. So many kings in history have met a bloody end. However, all those who fear change, I ask you to take a step back and look at the situation. Nothing bad has happened. The fear is generated by sensationalism. King, I ask you to have an open mind; if the LCP ever came to power, the King would still have a role to play. We only need a reform of democracy. Potential voters, do not fear us. We are not Soviets, we are not extremists. We are a united front who want what is best for Lovia. To the future, my audience! Lovia to declare war on Germanian Empire? 12 January 2010 :Tensions are mounting in Lovia following the discovery of a Lovian spy that the Germanian Empire - a country unrecognised by Lovia - has been host to members of the Lovian Communist Member following their exile. The LCP on 11 January 2010 sent ambassadors to other nations, an action that was condemned, but not illegal: this action was taken by Germania, which retains the right to her sovereignity despite lack of Lovian recognition. Edward Hannis was the first to report to the King and Lars later stated that he intended to go on a 'mission'. :It now seems that the next course of action lies in the hands of the King. He recently attracted controversy when he exiled several citizens on a charge of sockpuppetry; it is unlikely that all of these citizens were sockpuppets and it is already known that Hengst Smid was falsely accused. Crimes may have been committed, but no trials were held and injustice prevails in Lovia. It would be inadvisable at this time for the King to attract more controversy, but other options remain at his disposal.:# The King could allow the exiled members to return to Lovia and continue their election campaigns openly, then ensure that relations with the Germanian Empire remain stable and thus benefit economically. The monarchy will remain if the LCP ever comes to power. :# The King might also choose to declare war on the Germanian Empire, permanently exiling the LCP's members. It is unknown if Lovia has the resources for such a war and this may threaten the future of the monarchy. Category:Newspaper